To Unite the Family
by harrypotterlover27
Summary: When the vespers are rising, something must be done. The Characters and OC are brought together at a secret location to read their books, and learn to trust. friendship and romance insues. this is my first story. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues. Rich Riorden and the other authors do.

Sitting in a control room, a girl of about 16 contemplated her choices. On the desk in front of her sat 10 books. What she chose to do with them could potentially either save or doom the family. She had already talked to Mr. McIntyre and he had told her that as the second in command of the madrigal branch, it was up to her to make the decision. She had been raised by the madrigal branch and knew everything she needed to, to make a smart decision. He had told her she needed to step up and take a bigger role in leading the branch. She felt so confused. What should she do? The vespers were rising! While the clue hunt had mended relationships between the branches, to the point where they didn't blindly hate each other. The branches defiantly didn't trust each other, and that just might lead to the downfall of the family and everything that the madrigal branch had been working for. The clue hunters at the very least had to trust each other, else the family would have no one to lean on, no one to save them. She sighed; there was nothing else she could do. If there was a chance these books could make the clue hunter's trust each other, then she had to use them. She had to be the madrigal she was raised to be. She had to unite and save the family. She sighed again, and made the necessary calls. There was just one more thing to figure out. She needed to supervise the gathering, but if the clue hunters knew it was here who had arranged it, then nothing would be accomplished. "oh well" she thought as she walked out to her chopper, " I'll figure it out later" right now it was time to reunite the clue hunters. She knew it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah stepped into his private dressing room and sighed in relief. He loved the spotlight, and he love his fans, but it was always a relief to finish a successful tour. He would take a few minutes and then he would head back home and have a few weeks all to himself. "Hey" Jonah turned and saw his cousin phoenix. "Hey cuz", he replied. He loved phoenix, the kid was like his little brother, he had even convinced his dad to let phoenix come and live with them in his new mansion, which was in Jonah's opinion a smart move professionally. The kid had talent, Jonah could help him take that talent and turn him into a star. He squinted at phoenix, " you ok, phoenix, You look like something's bothering you" Phoenix raised his hand and pointed to the corner of the dressing table, where a small silver canister with a blinking red light sat, and raised his eyebrows. "Is that supposed to be there?" Jonah walked over to the table and looked at the canister. "What was it?" he thought, it looked so familiar, suddenly he remembered, it was an automated gas release canister often used to hold knock out gas. As if on cue, there was the quietest of hissing sounds; Jonah barely had time to register it before passing out. Phoenix passed out half a second later.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian was holding Natalie as she cried. Natalie never cried, or so everyone even their parents thought. Ian was the only one Natalie ever let see her cry. He knew that their Mum's trial that morning had been rough, but this was really bad, Natalie had only cried like this a few times in her life. The things Isabelle had said to the journalist after receiving her sentence, had hurt, but it seems that they hurt Natalie even more. Ian couldn't stand seeing her like this, it was tearing him up. Natalie may be extremely annoying at times, but she was still his little sister and he always tried to protect her. He had finally started to get the old Natalie back after the clue hunt, when his "dearest Mum" had to go and say those hurtful things, undo weeks of work, and send his baby sister back into that shattered state from which she had finally stated to emerge from. "Room service" a voice called from outside the hotel door. Ian stood and went to get the Italian ice cream sundaes he had order to try and cheer up Nat. She didn't even complain about calories, she simply dried her eyes, took a sundae and began to eat. Within moments, Nat was fast asleep. It was weird, Natalie never fell asleep that fast. Ian reached over, grabbed his sundae and sniffed, he recognized the scent, and he sniffed his own sundae. It was a distinctive scent belonging to a sleeping poison created by the Lucians; he had been so worried about making Natalie stop crying that he hadn't been paying attention. He reached over to Natalie's bag, knowing that among all her poisons, she would have the antidote for this particular poison, but before he could dig it out of Natalie's bag, she passed out.

Amy was attempting to do her homework, but it was rather difficult as Dan insisted on playing some video game in his room next to hers instead of down into the game room, and insisted on keeping the volume up as loud as possible. She sighed, it was rather annoying, yet she was actually happy about it. She had been trying her hardest to get Dan back. The clue hunt had changed her brother, and not for the better, he was much more emotional than before, and preferred to be alone. He was slipping away and Amy hated it. The only time that he seemed like the old Dan was when he played his video games. Suddenly she heard a shout from Dan, a different sort of shout than before. She ran out to see pink smoke drifting out of Dan's room. "Stay back Amy" shouted Dan. That was the last thing Amy heard, before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I do not own the 39 Clues. It belongs to Rick Riordan and the other authors. I only own my OC. Now on to the story**

Hamilton drove his truck up to the front of the dance studio. He had finished his computer club meeting and was picking up his sisters, Madison from wrestling and Reagan from ballet. Even though his parents were more supportive of them, they were never around anymore, they were too busy working with the branch to try and restore the Holt name. So it was just the three of them. Not that Hamilton minded, he had always been taking care of all three of them anyway, this was no different. His sisters were the most important things in his life, he would do anything for them, plus giving them rides let him have an excuse to drive his truck around. Reagan ran over and jumped in his truck. Hamilton grinned "hey, how was class. " Reagan beamed at him "it was amazing, we had auditions today and I got a solo in our ballet, and I'm still top of the class." "That's my little sis" cheered Hamilton as Madison patted Reagan on the back. Ballet wasn't always a Holt thing, but Hamilton and the twins, unlike their parents, always tried to support each other in their interests. "Well, it's nothing" grinned Reagan. She tended to be a tiny bit cocky when it came to her dance skills. "I'm a Holt, and Holts never lose." She recited the Holt family motto with a grin. As Hamilton started the truck he saw the red smoke start drifting from the vents. He instantly recognized the color, grabbing the back door he pulled it open and shove his sisters out of the car before yanking his own door open and collapsing onto the ground. Madison and Reagan stared in shock for only a second before they felt a needle poke into their arms and they collapsed.

Sinead was leaving the hospital with her brothers Ned and Ted. They had just been released from the hospital after their surgeries. The procedures designed by Ned and ted had been successful, ted could see again and Ned no longer got incapacitating headaches. They were heading back to a new life in Boston. Amy had invited them to stay at her mansion until they could find a place. Sinead felt almost giddy, her failure had been resolved. She had always tried to protect her brothers from anything that could hurt them, and she had failed in that museum explosion. Ned and Ted had been hurt, but now it was ok, they were well now. She smiled and reached out to pull them into a hug. Suddenly she felt rough hands pull her away and a cold needle poked her arm. The last thought to pass through her head before she blacked out was "what happened to Ned and ted

Melody Cahill was headed to the library. She had to do research on astrophysics. " stupid madrigal training class" she thought " why would they make a sixteen year old do research on astrophysics, what use is it going to be in uniting all the branches" she wasn't sure why she grumbled to herself anyway. This was her life, she was a Cahill and a madrigal, as such she had to be the best; and that meant learning everything she could about as many things as she could. She glanced over her shoulder a tall burly man had been following her for quite a while now. Melody walked faster, the man kept pace and soon he was close enough that he could reach out and grab her. She broke into a run but the man was faster, he grabbed her and poked a needle into her arm. She felt herself falling asleep, and realized what was going on. She grinned this was a twist in her plan but it would still work. Everything would be fine, her plan was going to work. With that thought she passed out.


End file.
